The Gift of a Fight
by quibilah
Summary: A major disaster happens to Jenny that forces her to live with Gibbs until things can be worked out, but when Gibbs himself is going through something just as major what will happen to their already fragile relationship? JIBBS no longer a co-written piece
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 1: (Quibilah here) Well Preppi101 and I decided to try to write a story together and here's what you get, if you like it, lets us know and we can continue. I hope you like it because I know I certainly am interested to see where we go from here. R&R. Enjoy^.^**

**A/N 2: (Preppi101 here)** **I just want to say thank you to Shannon for taking an actual interest in this crazy idea that came from ****Family Guy****. If you know my stories, I'm crazy, so as always please review and do what ever the heck you want. Also, I think I need to start watching my lovely mouth. :)**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing you recognize in this chapter and the ones to follow.**

Jenny Sheppard had been sitting in her office for two hours when she received an urgent phone call from her next door neighbors.

The fire department was at her house trying to put out a raging fire, her neighbor informed her that she needed to get here as soon as possible.

After the shock of hearing her house was burning wore off Jenny quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her coat and purse racing out of the agency. On her way down the stairs she phoned her driver informing him to get to NCIS immediately. She snapped the phone shut and bustled past Gibbs and his team.

They saw the director race out of her office and down the stairs. Tony and Ziva looked to McGee and they all turned towards their boss who was watching Jenny's movements. They watch as he grabs his keys, badge, and gun and race for the elevator whose doors shut just before he can get to them.

It's only a matter of seconds before the elevator opens and Gibbs jumps in hoping to get to Jenny in time, worried at what was going on that would cause her to be in such a hurry, and to cause the poorly masked fear and worry in her own eyes.

When Gibbs arrived at the car park he came face to face with Jenny pacing back and forth, obviously waiting for her driver to show up. He watched as she turned around once again, but this time she noticed him.

Jenny saw Gibbs standing there and not wanting to wait another minute for her driver she grabbed his arm and led him over to his car.

"Gibbs, I need to get to my house right now, my neighbor just called, the fire department is there right now trying to put out a fire." Jenny said and Gibbs took one look at her face before opening her door for her. He quickly went around the car and got into the driver's seat.

A half an hour later and they were pulling up to what used to be Jenny's townhouse, but was now a wrangled mess. There was smoke rising out of the windows, yellow 'DO NOT CROSS' tape wrapped around the house, and at least ten men trying to put out the fire.

"Excuse me, but you can't come any closer…" one of the men came over when he saw Gibbs and Jenny start to go under the 'DO NOT CROSS' tape. Jenny glared her best 'Gibbs' glare as she responded.

"This is my house!" she said her voice just above her commanding level. The fireman looked at her and told her to wait just a minute. He made his way over to one of the police officers there and she and Gibbs watched as they talked for a moment.

The policeman came back towards them as the fireman went back to putting out the last of the flames.

"Jennifer Shepard, do we know how this started yet?!" She said obviously upset, Gibbs placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. She turned and glared at him, if it were any other situation he would have laughed, but this was very serious.

"Sorry ma'am, as of yet all we have been trying to do is put out the fire. Once the flames are completely put out the department will search and see if they can find anything that could have started it…" he was about to continue when Jenny interrupted.

"How long?" she asked and the officer looked confused. "How long before I can go in?" she elaborated. Once again she was told to wait a minute as the officer went back over to the fireman they first talked to. He came back over to inform her of the wait.

"Ma'am, the house will not be cleared of the fumes for at least a week, no one can cross this tape until a week has passed at the least…"

"A week!" She said shocked and angered, could her week possibly get any worse.

"At the minimum, the fumes are extremely toxic to breath, we will let you know as soon as it is safe for you to enter again, I'm sorry ma'am that this has happened." He said, but Jenny was already walking back to Gibbs car.

"Don't take it personal." Gibbs said before handing over a NCIS card and telling them to call as soon as they find out what started the fire. After the fireman agreed, Gibbs too headed back towards his car.

"Take me back to work." Was all she said. Gibbs looked at her, but she was staring out the passenger side window. Not wanting to get into another argument, Gibbs starts the car and heads back to NCIS headquarters.

Over an hour later and Gibbs was going up to Jenny's office. He had gotten in a fight with the FBI again before her house caught fire, and he was up to see if she could do anything. He knew it would most likely not bode well, he knew she was in a bad mood, he just didn't realize how bad.

He had barely said two words before she lost her temper. He, wanting to defend himself quickly argued back, causing all hell to break lose. In the end she had kicked him out, and he stormed out with no complaint.

It was six o'clock when Gibbs sent his team home, not wanting to keep them any longer. After he had time to cool down, he realized he was in the wrong over getting so upset with Jenny, see had just lost her house and had no where to stay, of course she was going to be on edge. He knew he needed to ask where she was going to stay, wanting to offer her his house until she found one.

He opened her door slowly, and if looks could kill, he would have died right then and there.

"Hey Jen, just wondering where your going to stay tonight and for the time being." He said. Jenny glared at him and responded.

"I haven't decided yet." He almost smiled at those words, he had used them so many times before when she had asked him something he didn't want to answer.

"You can always stay with me ya know Jen."

Her head snapped up, thinking he was pitying her. She was still pissed off about their fight earlier. She knew she shouldn't be taking her frustration out on Gibbs over her house fire, but she also knew, he was the only one who wouldn't take it personal, at least she thought he wouldn't.

"I don't need your help!" her voice was cold and it made Gibbs almost as angry as she was.

"Suit yourself." And he walked out of her office and headed home.

Jenny packs her stuff up wanting to get to Ziva's house relatively early. When she arrived she knocked on the door and waited.

"Shalom Jenny." Ziva greeted and Jenny smiled.

"Shalom Ziva, I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit?" she asked, Ziva would have allowed her to stay without a problem, had she not heard the argument between her friend and boss today. Ziva grinned in her mind as she saw this as a perfect opportunity.

"I am actually getting my house fumed this week, so no one can be in the house, I'm sorry Jenny." Ziva said hoping to convince her friend. Jenny however saw right through it and was a little hurt as well as upset that her friend wasn't going to let her stay with her.

"I see." She said playing along "I'll just go stay with Abby. Thanks anyways Ziva." Jenny waves and makes her way to her car. Ziva feels both guilty and bad for lying to her friend, but she believes that in the end her friend will be much happier, as well as her boss. She waits until Jenny's car pulls away from the curb and calls Abby.

_"Hello?"_ Abby's voice comes through.

"Abby, it is Ziva…"

_"Ziva! What's up?" _Abby asked knowing there was something that was causing Ziva to call.

"Jenny's going to be over there shortly, you need to tell her that I am spending the week at your house because mine is getting fumed…"

_"Why?!" _

"Because, she is going to ask you if she can stay there for the week…"

_"So?"_

"Did you not hear the fight between Gibbs and her today?!" She asked thinking everyone at NCIS could have heard it.

_"Mommy and Daddy got in _another_ fight?!"_

"Yes, this is why I told Jenny no to staying at my house. Where do you think she will go next if both you and I tell her no?" Ziva asked and could have sworn she heard Abby's huge smile through the phone.

_"Ziva you're brilliant!"_

"Thank you Abby, just make sure to make it believable…"

_"Crap, I gotta go, she's here, don't worry I can lie!"_ Abby said as she hung up. Ziva sighed knowing that Abby could not even come close to lying when it came to Jenny and Gibbs.

"Jenny!" Abby greeted

"Hello Abby. I know this may seem like I'm imposing, but would you mind if I stayed here for a bit?" She watched as Abby tried very hard to make a face like she was sad, but in effect she was smiling. _'Damn, Ziva already got to her!' _She thought as Abby started talking.

"Jenny you know I would, but Ziva already asked if she can stay over for the week, something about getting her apartment fumigated. You know I would take you in, but there's no room, there's barely enough for Ziva and I. I'm sorry Jenny." Abby said, and to herself she thought it was very convincing, but looking at Jenny's face she knew she had failed.

"Okay, well I thought I should ask. Thanks anyways Abby." She kept her voice in check. She knew they were planning something, but she felt betrayed by both of her friends. She got back into her car and headed to the one place left she could stay. The thing was; she had straight up turned him down when he asked.

Arriving at Gibbs' house she waited in her car for a few minutes working up the nerve to go and ask him if the offer still stood, she knew it would, but she was still embarrassed.

She knocked on the door, knowing it would be unlocked, but too uneasy to just go in. A minute later Gibbs was opening the door. He looked shocked at first to see her, but then a grin set on his face knowing exactly why she was there.

"Hey ummm can I actually stay here?"

Gibbs almost laughed out loud at the way she was looking down at her hands when she asked; he had to make her suffer more.

"So…I take it you couldn't find somewhere else." Gibbs said and jenny got mad.

"Never mind, I'll go ask McGee…"

"McGee's not home, he's at his sisters for the weekend…"

"Fine, I'll stay with DiNozzo." She said and started walking away.

Gibbs was shocked and frightened so he ran after her and grabbed her arm pulling her back to the house and shutting the door behind them.

"If you don't want me here then I'll go ask DiNozzo, I'm sure he won't mind."

"No, I'm sure he wouldn't, he would be up all night gawking at you while you slept."

"Jealous much?" she teased.

"You wish." He said then turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Jenny was hurt by his putdown, so when he asked if she wanted a drink she replied. "No, I'm just really tired; you know having your house burnt down is pretty tiring so I'll just head to bed now, where are you sleeping?"

"Jen, its seven o'clock!"

"Yes, and I'm tired, so where are you sleeping?!"

"Couch."

"Fine, I'll take your room." And she walked away and down the hallway leading to his room.

"Night!" He shouted with irritation in his voice.

Jen didn't answer him, just set up camp and laid in bed reading her newest romance novel; _Again the Magic._

**A/N: So? Bad? Terrible? Salvageable? Good? Great? Let us know if we should continue or not. We should be able to get the next chapter out to you soon that is if you want it. Thanks again^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (****Quibilah here****) First I want to say sorry for the long update, we will try to be quicker in the future, hopefully you all are still reading, it will get better, we promise! We had a bit of a disagreement with the last chapter, but we decided to try this and see what happens, so hopefully you all like it^.^**

**A/N: (****Preppi101 here****) Ello my favorite reviewers. Lol. I have been super busy, and if you did not know this, I got in huge trouble over twitter, so I've been kind of grounded. The disagreement was fixed quickly and civilly, which is shocking if you know me. Anyhoo, I want to say thank you to all the reviewers, because it really does mean a lot to Shannon and I. So, let me stop my uber huge A/N's and let's get on with this lovely story. :) **

**Please R&R **

**Disclaimer: Do not own, wish we did **

Jenny awoke by a loud banging noise and had to take a minute to remember where she was and that everything that had happened to her yesterday was not just a dream. She sighed loudly and sat up rubbing her hands over her face and through her hair.

"He couldn't have stayed quite for another…" she looked at the clock showing it was four am, "hour at least?!" She said allowed and started to get up and get her things together, knowing there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep again.

Upon opening the bedroom door and walking towards the bathroom she found the source of the thing that had woken her. Seeing Gibbs there trying to quickly clean up a pit he had presumably knocked over on his way to the bathroom was priceless. She let out a small laugh seeing him with the small hand broom and dustpan.

Hearing a laugh from behind him Gibbs turned around to and was almost shocked speechless. It had been too long in his opinion since he had last seen Jenny when she had just woken up. It had always been one of his favorite sights; she looked refreshed, even if she had only had a few hours of sleep, peaceful even.

When he saw her pointed questioning look he almost blushed, but instead he cleared his throat roughly and turned back to what he was doing.

"Might I ask…?" Jenny began to be interrupted by Gibbs.

"Don't bother." He said simply and she just let out another small laugh and continued on her way to the bathroom.

Gibbs watched her closely the whole way admiring the view. He noted that she still seemed tense though, he was going to need to tread very carefully around her for the next few days.

He quickly finished cleaning up the mess he had made when he tripped and caught himself on the small table containing the plant sending him, the table, and the plant toppling over, oh yea, real graceful, if Tony heard about this one…nope, he wasn't even going to think about that, positive Jenny wouldn't say a thing, he had his dirt on her, no pun intended.

Realizing that Jenny was still in the bathroom getting ready he decided to turn on a pot of coffee and put in some bagels. Just as the bagels popped, Jenny was exiting the bathroom.

"Hey, you still like cream cheese on your bagels?" Gibbs asked creaming his.

"Yes, but not too much." She answered walking back into the bedroom to put her nightclothes away.

"Are you going into work today?" Gibbs asked as they sat at the table eating and reading the newspaper.

"For part of it, I have to take out an insurance claim first, but I'll be in later. Try not to get into any more fights with the sister agencies will you?!" Jenny half asked half demanded.

"Hey they start it!" Gibbs defended.

"And I'm finishing it, just stay out of their way and they will stay out of yours." She said as if talking to a small child.

"Ha! That's rich Jen! You damn well know they butt in on my…" Suddenly Jenny's temper roared to life.

"Aghh, can you act like an adult for once! Yes, they butt in, but you want to know what, once it crosses over into their jurisdiction their allowed! Why can't you get that through your head?!" She threw he hands up in exasperation and walked briskly back to the bedroom to gather her things for the day.

"Ya know what Jen?! You make one _hell_ of a politician!" He spat and walked out of the house grabbing his jacket, gun, badge, and keys on the way.

"Jack ass!" She shouted back, even though the house was vacant save for her.

* * *

Jenny had finally received clearance for the insurance claim, and was on her way to work, hoping the paper work hadn't piled up too much in the time she was gone.

Once she got into the building she first noticed that the bullpen was quiet, and then as she approached it she found it was quiet because there was no one in the vicinity.

Curious as to where Gibbs and his team were Jenny made her way up to her office and instead of heading straight in she stopped in front of her secretary's desk.

"Cynthia, do you by any chance know where Gibbs' team is?" She knew before she got the answer.

"Agent Gibbs and his team were sent to a crime scene about an hour in a half ago, they should be back soon Director." Cynthia answered and Jenny nodded before continuing her way to her office.

It wasn't until hours later that Gibbs was barging Jenny's door open. She instantly looked up at him with a look of annoyance.

"Agent Gibbs?!" She questioned rudely.

"Director." He said back. They both glared at each other for a minute before Gibbs spoke up.

"I need a warrant, legal's taking too long." He said sitting at the chair in front of her desk hoping this went better than what he was imagining.

"For?" She asked.

"The case." He answered back and she once again shot him a look of annoyance.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Marine was found dead this morning, Ducky and Abby clarified he was poisoned. We have a suspect currently, but we need a warrant to search his house for the evidence. We did however; find traces of his print where the body was found." Gibbs said knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he filled her in.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can promise I won't have anything until tomorrow morning, that soon enough Agent Gibbs?" the annoyance was still evident in her voice, he assumed it was because the stress of the fire and believing getting the insurance claim took her through hell and back again.

"No sooner?" He urged. It was important they find the evidence, to either rule catch him red handed or to rule him out so they didn't focus too much more time on him.

Jenny glared daggers at him. "No, no sooner! I don't know what you expect me too do, make them come back to work? It's seven pm, their long gone. You'll just have to wait like every other agent in this building…"

"Jen…"

"Agent Gibbs…" She shot back.

"Damn it Jen! We're stuck here…!"

"Then I suggest you send your team home and be ready to pick up the case tomorrow…"

"Director!"

"Tomorrow Agent Gibbs!" She commanded back standing. He glared at her for another moment before turning on his heel and leaving her office slamming the door shut behind him.

Jenny stared at it as she sat down. "Why the hell is he such a bastard, all he ever does is come in and demand me do something I can't do, then storm out as if it's my fault. You're a real bastard Jethro! She shouted to the empty room, knowing her secretary had already gone home over an hour ago.

It wasn't until midnight that Jenny made her way through Gibbs' door and she instantly knew something was off.

There Gibbs was glaring at his basement door that was…_shut_?!

"Jethro…?" she hesitantly asked feeling his anger. He whipped his head around and his glare was now fully on her. She almost cringed away, but instead pulled a glare of her own.

"What?!" He asked snippily.

"Why is the cellar door shut?" She asked calmly.

"Why don't you go and see!" He said and stormed out of the room and into the living room.

Jenny hesitantly made her way to the door and down the steps, but halfway down she froze. There was no possible way this could be happening.

There, in the middle of Gibbs basement was a pile of ashes. She walked the rest of the way down the steps and made her way over to the pile trying to figure out why on earth Gibbs would burn this boat, it was the one he was making out of memory for Kelly, it made no sense.

Then as she bent down to look at the pile she noticed a small piece of paper. She snatched it up and briskly made her way up the basement steps to where Gibbs was sitting.

"Jethro, have you seen this?" She asked hurriedly re-reading the note.

"Seen what?!" He bit back, Jenny had to reign her anger in to keep from biting back something and as calmly as possible sat down on the couch next to him holding the not out for him to take.

"Read it…now!" She said when he made no move to take the piece of paper. He glared at her first before taking the note and reading it over. His expression hardened with every word on the paper.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

"I agree with the first part, but how the _hell_ do they know I said that, and how'd they know your boat is your prized position…how did they even know you were building a boat in your basement?!" Jenny asked allowed getting angrier and angrier.

"You tell me Jen, you're mentioned in here as well!" He pointed out as he read the note allowed as if to prove his point.

_I assume you have gotten the present we left for you. _

_Nice isn't it? We think so._

_Perhaps you should have listened to that redheaded tramp,_

_Although, I'm sure we would have found a way in even if your door was locked,_

_No matter, she got her gift. Pleasant isn't it director, how nice your house looks now,_

_We think it's quite eye grabbing to say the least._

_You are getting to close to this case, either back off, _

_Or your next prized position will be…shall we say…disposed of._

_You better think first about what, or who you current prized position is_

_Before continuing with where you're going._

_You have been warned,_

_Back off if you know what's good for you!_

_See you soon Director, Agent Gibbs…_

**A/N: So? Bad? Terrible? Salvageable? Good? Great? Who's threatening Jenny and Gibbs? What is this going to do to their already fragile relationship? Let us know if we should continue or not. We should be able to get the next chapter out to you soon that is if you want it. Thanks again^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out to you guys. I have midterms coming up so I've been hounded by homework and cramming. I want to let you all no that Preppi101 will no longer be co-writing this, as she has been very busy, I hope you will all still take the time to read it and hopefully enjoy it. You need to thank Preppi101 for making sure I stuck with writing this instead of letting it sit for a while before coming back and working on it and the rest of this story is dedicated to Preppi, hopefully you like it**** Okay, well I'll end my super long A/N and let you get on with the chapter, please R&R^.^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

"I agree with the first part, but how the _hell_ do they know I said that, and how'd they know your boat is your prized position…how did they even know you were building a boat in your basement?!" Jenny asked allowed getting angrier and angrier.

"You tell me Jen, you're mentioned in here as well!" He pointed out as he read the note allowed as if to prove his point.

_I assume you have gotten the present we left for you. _

_Nice isn't it? We think so._

_Perhaps you should have listened to that redheaded tramp,_

_Although, I'm sure we would have found a way in even if your door was locked,_

_No matter, she got her gift. Pleasant isn't it director, how nice your house looks now,_

_We think it's quite eye grabbing to say the least._

_You are getting to close to this case, either back off, _

_Or your next prized position will be…shall we say…disposed of._

_You better think first about what, or who you current prized position is_

_Before continuing with where you're going._

_You have been warned,_

_Back off if you know what's good for you!_

_See you soon Director, Agent Gibbs…_

_**Current Chapter:**_

"I see that Jethro, but it still doesn't answer the question as to _why _and _how_ they know all of that. And what the hell do they mean we better think carefully about who or what our next prize possession is?! That makes no sense!" Jenny said, obviously upset over finding out her house was purposefully burned down and she had no idea who was responsible.

"Well, Jen, I can say this, they certainly like you…" Gibbs started, but was interrupted when she cast a questioning look in her direction. Gibbs, now remembering how upset she was getting over stupid things was hesitant to continue with his thought, but he re-read part of the note anyways.

'_Perhaps you should have listened to that redheaded tramp'_

"So, you are agreeing with them?" Jenny said bittersweet.

_'Uh-oh'_ Gibbs thought upon hearing her tone.

"No, I said _they_, not me…" Gibbs started.

"I don't see why that's so funny, or important Agent Gibbs." Jenny said switching in to director mode.

"One, you may not be 'off the job' right now, but I am, don't try to pull that." He glared at her.

"Two, it's important, because it shows us the person, or people involved with this case I'm working right now are the same ones responsible for your house and my boat. It also shows us that it's someone who doesn't like you…" and before he could stop himself from egging her on again he continued "although, that doesn't really help much seeing as how many people hate politicians…"

'_Crap' _was his first thought as Jenny abruptly stood up and walked back to her temporary bedroom. It was less than a minute when he heard her door slam.

He got up off the couch and debated for a minute on whether or not he should go in and 'apologize', but he thought better of it knowing how pissed she must be to not have said anything back to him.

Instead he walked down stairs to see if anything else was left by the criminals.

"Damn him!" Jenny spat pacing back and forth in front of her bed. "Why can't he ever keep his asinine comments to himself?! If that's how he feels about me; then say it, don't beat it around the bush! God damn it Jethro, what the hell have I done that you're so pissed at me?!" She said the last part almost defeated while sitting on the bed, hands on her head.

"Come on Jen; don't let him do this to you! You're the director of an armed federal agency; you're _his_ boss, not the other way around anymore. No more hiding from him when he pisses you off! Get your ass out of this bed and go give him a piece of your mind!" Jenny said to herself ten minutes later as she sat there.

A new wave of strength and anger flowed through her as she lifted herself out of bed and out of her room. She stormed into the living room, but stopped when she saw he wasn't there. She listened for a moment before she heard movement in the basement, which is exactly where she went.

Gibbs was just about to walk into the basement hallway when he heard Jenny's voice coming from his room. Curiously he walked over silently and listened.

"_If that's how he feels about me; then say it, don't beat it around the bush! God damn it Jethro, what the hell have I done that you're so pissed at me?!"_

He was shocked to hear the amount of sadness and…defeat that was laced with her voice. He heard the bed springs moan slightly as sat on the bed he could only guess. He though he was going to hear more, but after a few second of nothing he moved away from her door and down the basement stairwell.

He took one look at the boat and the guilt that was caused at hearing Jenny's defeat filled voice was gone, his anger was back and roaring.

He grabbed a saw and walked over to the pile of ashes. He used the saw to move the ashes around, making sure there were no other clues in it as to who the perpetrators were.

When he found nothing, he made his way over to the work bench. He immediately noticed the pen sitting there. He never used pens and was sure he hadn't left one on his desk.

He looked around before finding a plastic bag of bolts, he quickly emptied it grabbed the pen with the bag and slipped it inside. He turned around and saw over half the bolts from the bag had fallen onto the ground.

He was picking them up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. The guilt came back as she came into view.

"What are we going to do?" she asked not looking at him for fear he would see the hurt in her eyes.

Gibbs however could hear it in her voice, if only just barely, so he walked over carrying the bag with the pen to stand directly in front of her.

"Jen?" he asked and she lifted her head, but kept her eyes just below his.

He gripped under her chin slightly and lifted her face till her eyes had no choice, but to look into his. It had the desired effect, but was a bit thrown when her eyes opened wide and starred at him with a look of both shock and fear.

It was only a moment however before she regained control of her emotions and put a mask up backing out of his hold.

"Well?" Jenny pushed.

"We have the note already, I just found this pen, but we need to get something from your house, maybe they left something…"

"You're forgetting that we can't go any where near it, let alone inside it…"

"I wasn't suggesting we go inside, where do you think they would have stood before going and starting it on fire. You have neighbors and it's a fairly busy street…"

"Your point?" she asked not catching on.

"You must be tired." She glared at him.

"Yes, a women always loves to hear that Jethro!" He laughed a bit at that which got a smile out of Jenny.

"They could not just have walked up from their car, set fire to your house, and walked away. They must have hidden somewhere…"

"The bushes!" She said making the connection. Gibbs smiled at how much her face lit up at her discovery.

"Your backyard is surrounded by them, no one can see in because of how thick they are…"

"There the perfect place to hide." She finished and blushed at the memory of them hiding in them from the crazy neighbor next door to her that used to follow Gibbs around constantly asking him to do things for her. The hedges might be a great place to hide, but they certainly are not that comfortable when lying down, and they definitely do not stop sound from escaping. She still had some scars on her back from that day, of course she was sure he probably did to, at the time they weren't thinking about the consequences of their actions, all they could think about was how much they wanted to feel each other.

Her blush deepened as she felt his gaze on her. Positive he probably knew why she was blushing she couldn't meet his gaze out of embarrassment at being caught having a very…hot flashback.

Thing was, Gibbs was remembering the exact memory as she was, the crimson color on her face made Gibbs think that she might just care for him yet, how much she cared for him, well that was another matter all together.

"When are we going?" Jenny asked still avoiding his gaze.

"Can you be ready in ten minutes?" He asked and she made the mistake of meeting his gaze.

Her face blushed again, but she nodded.

"Well leave in fifteen minutes then." Gibbs said and watched as she briskly turned around and walked towards the staircase. He couldn't pull his eyes from the view he had as he followed her out of the basement.

Forty five minutes later they were pulling up in front of Jenny's house. They both were dressed in black, hoping that if any of her neighbors looked out their window for some reason they wouldn't see them and call the police. They ran with their guns drawn into the back yard, not taking any precautions. Once the area was clear they quickly made their way over to the right side first.

Gibbs had only had one flashlight that worked, so they agreed to search the area together, besides two flashlights may cause someone to be able to see them, as it was, they already had to burrow themselves in to bushes before they could turn the flashlight on.

"Jen, can you, ya know, move in a bit more?" Gibbs asked as he knew he wasn't in deep enough to be able to turn on the flashlight yet.

"I'm working on it Jethro, but it's kinda hard to see!" She quipped back.

"Ah, just stand to the side; let me go in first…"

"I'm already in!"

"So am I just move over one way and let me in deeper, that way I can turn on the flashlight and we'll be able to see Jen!" Gibbs said loosing patience. Damn Jen and her stubbornness.

"Fine, I'm out of the way, hurry up!" she said stepping to the left somewhat and turning around to face the general area she knew he was.

"Thank you ever so much Jen!" Gibbs sarcastically said while he himself took a step to the side, not wanting to run into her before walking forward.

The problem was that it was so dark that neither could see the other, not even a silhouette of the other. Gibbs had taken a step to the left as well. It wasn't until he took a few steps forward did he notice his mistake.

He bumped right into Jenny. Jenny tried to step back, but a root sticking out of the ground prevented it and she started to fall towards the ground, Out of reflex she tried to grab the thing closest to her, to prevent her from falling, but the thing she grabbed onto was none other than Gibbs.

Normally Gibbs would have been able to grab her and prevent both of them from falling, but he was already off balance, and trying himself to keep himself upright.

"No, Jen!" Gibbs said as he started to feel himself being pulled down towards the earth.

A second later Jenny felt her back connect with the earth and roots, even worse there was a large amount of weight on her, one that she didn't exactly not welcome either, that's what shocked her the most.

"Jen? Jenny? You okay?" Gibbs asked trying to find her face so he could make sure she was okay, he had flung the flashlight slightly during the fall.

Jenny couldn't believe how good it felt to have this man covering her body again; she was lost in a world of flashbacks and didn't hear the man in question calling her name.

"Jenny?!" Gibbs tried again, bringing his face closer trying to find her. He hadn't realized how close their faces were however and his collided with hers.

He heard a sharp intake of breath when he pulled back just barely and felt warm staggering breath cover his lips and chin.

It was at that moment he realized just what he had collided with and he was frozen to the spot with the realization.

Jenny was brought out of her daydreams as she heard Gibbs call her name, she was just about to answer when she felt something soft and warm cover her mouth.

She felt him pull back slightly and couldn't help the gasp that escaped. She had just been inadvertently kissed by Gibbs. She felt him freeze above her as he made the connection. She shifted uncomfortably and froze at what she felt.

She no longer had any doubts on whether or not he was attracted to her, she could feel the evidence pressing firmly on the inside of her thigh, she tried to keep the moan of pleasure the feeling inflicted inside, but was unsuccessful and felt him shift above her, bringing his arousal further up her thigh to the juncture of her legs.

Gibbs knew the exact moment he had been found out and he froze with mortification, that is until he heard her soft moan of pleasure. Before he knew what he was doing he shifted and settled himself between her legs and pushed slightly. When she moaned loudly he was brought back to reality and quickly pushed himself off of her and went to find the flashlight.

Jenny felt him push against her and couldn't keep the amount of pleasure inflicted at bay and let out a low moan again, only louder this time. She suddenly felt him push himself off and away from her. She was extremely embarrassed, and a bit more than a little upset with his actions. If he wasn't attracted to her, then he shouldn't have done anything!

Once again she wasn't sure, she knew he must like her somewhat, otherwise he wouldn't have reacted like that, but at the same time she wasn't sure because she had shown no sign of hesitation and yet he pulled away. A sudden thought crossed her mind; _'He must have been thinking about Hollis!!!'_ With mortification and anger she stood up carefully and turned around just as the flashlight turned on.

Gibbs could not believe what he had done, of course she must have liked it; the sound she made was the same one she had made in Paris when…don't even go there, calm down! He wanted to make sure that if anything were to happen between them it wasn't because of the stress of everything happening, he couldn't just have a one night stand with her, if they were to have anything, it would be a real relationship!

'_What the hell do you think your talking about?! She left you, not the other way around!' _He scolded himself.

"_She wouldn't have reacted like that if she didn't still feel something for me!" _He argued back not willing to believe his inner voice.

'_She feels the memories, that's it! She's not interested in anything else; she told you that the first day she became _your_ boss! Besides you have Hollis…'_

"_Had!"_

'_And does she know there's nothing going on anymore between you two? Exactly!' _he knew it was true, Hollis and him we're technically still dating, she was waiting for him to give her an answer on just how committed he could be, until then she told him not to call; he would end things officially tomorrow morning.

It was just then that he found the flashlight. He turned it on and pointed it towards Jen, only to see her back to him and her shoulders squared as if trying to fight something off.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

Jenny didn't answer just started to walk forwards looking for something that could give them a clue as to tie all of the crimes together.

Jenny felt a few tears slide down her checks and she angrily brushed them away and continued to look. Why the hell could this man inflict such emotions from her, he was the only guy she had ever cried over, why couldn't she just not love him?!

The realization made her back go ramrod straight and her freeze mid step. She knew she had feelings for him, but had never allowed herself to acknowledge she was in love with him. The realization just made her that much more upset with him.

"You find something Jen?" The man in question asked coming in front of her. She tried to hide her face and emotions from her, but she was too shaken from her realization and was too slow.

"You okay Jen?" Gibbs asked bringing his face closer to hers and placing his arm on her shoulder. He was not ready for her reaction.

Jen felt him touch her shoulder and flinched away from him anger coursing through her.

"I'm _fine_!" She spat through clenched teeth as she pushed in front of him and continued looking.

Gibbs decided to stay out of her hair for the time being, he thought she was still just upset over her house, and the embarrassment of their 'moment', he had no idea what was going on inside her head at the moment.

Half an hour later of silence and Jenny saw something hanging on one of the branches. She hesitantly walked over to it and pulled it off the branch.

It was another note. She tried to read it, but didn't have enough light, but being stubborn, she refused to ask him to come any closer.

Gibbs saw Jenny bent over something, obviously trying to see it so he walked over to her.

"You could have just asked you know." He said and watched as she stood straight again and looked over her shoulder quickly.

"I didn't need any help! I can see it perfectly fine!" She said reading the note.

"I can see that." He said sarcastically.

"Here, it's a note, same handwriting as the other." She tossed the paper over her shoulder and looked at the branches near the one that contained the note. She found a strand of hair hanging from one and pulled out a plastic bag and tweezers as she placed the strand in the bad just as Gibbs started to read the note allowed.

_I assume you've seen you present we left for you._

_Lovely isn't it? Much better than before._

_Perhaps you should learn to stay away from those who aren't yours._

_No matter, you got what has come to you._

_You take what is someone else's, they take back._

_Next time however, don't expect such a nice gift, it will be much worse._

_Oh, I cannot wait!_

_You are getting too close to what is mine_

_Leave what is not yours now_

_Or have your next prized possession will be…shall we say…killed._

_You better think first about who your current prized possession is_

_Before continuing to take what is mine_

_You have been warned tramp,_

_Back off if you know what's good for you!_

_See you soon Director…_

**A/N: So****? Bad? Terrible? Salvageable? Good? Great? ****Didn't play out like I had planned, but you got the Jibbs moment in exchange of finding out who the person/people are. Hopefully you thought it was a fair exchange…let me know what you think and I should be able to get the next chapter out to you soon…that is if you want it, thanks again^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, I ran into a HUGE amount of writers block on all of my stories, but I am diving in here and am going to see what happens, hopefully you all will like it. Please R&R, Enjoy^.^**

**Two done, one to go=D**

**I need to thank Stephanie Strickland for helping me hugely with this chapter, THANKS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.**

**_Last Chapter_**

"Here, it's a note, same handwriting as the other." She tossed the paper over her shoulder and looked at the branches near the one that contained the note. She found a strand of hair hanging from one and pulled out a plastic bag and tweezers as she placed the strand in the bad just as Gibbs started to read the note allowed.

_I assume you've seen your present we left for you._

_Lovely isn't it? Much better than before._

_Perhaps you should learn to stay away from those who aren't yours._

_No matter, you got what has come to you._

_You take what is someone else's, they take back._

_Next time however, don't expect such a nice gift, it will be much worse._

_Oh, I cannot wait!_

_You are getting too close to what is mine_

_Leave what is not yours now_

_Or have your next prized possession will be…shall we say…killed._

_You better think first about who your current prized possession is_

_Before continuing to take what is mine_

_You have been warned tramp,_

_Back off if you know what's good for you!_

_See you soon Director…_

**_Current Chapter_**

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?!" Gibbs asked aloud.

"The hell if I know! I have no idea what the hell their talking about with me taking what is theirs!" Jenny said back, still avoiding looking at him completely.

"Have you stolen anything from anyone?" with the look she gave him, he got the answer he was looking for. "I'm just making sure Jen!"

"What ever, it mentions nothing about the case in here, so the case has to be the one you're working now, they may have burned my house down in either misguided revenge or as a distraction…" Jenny was thinking about all of the information between the two notes when Gibbs interrupted.

"We also have a pen they left; Abby might be able to get some partials off it…" He added and Jenny finally looked at him with a glow in her eyes.

"I also found a strand of hair…on a branch near where the note was. She'll definitely be able to get some DNA from it…what time is it?" She asked wondering if it was too early to wake the Goth, she herself was exhausted.

"Zero two thirty, we can go in early and call Abs then, besides you need to get some sleep…" Gibbs started, but when she glared daggers at him, he stopped.

"I don't _need_ anything!" She said icily while snatching the note from him and trying to make her way out of the bushes, the cuts from the fall earlier finally starting to scream at her.

Gibbs started to follow and turned off the flashlight not wanting to catch any snooping neighbor's attention.

"Damn it!" Jenny shouted when she tripped over a root and started to take another trip to the earthy floor.

Gibbs heard Jenny swear and knew she was falling. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling again. After steadying her and himself he released his hold on her reluctantly.

"I didn't need your help!" Jenny spat, knowing it was a lie. She made sure to be more careful as she started walking out again.

"Whatever you say Jen." Gibbs mumbled back as he started to follow her.

Jenny heard him mumble, but chose to ignore it not wanting to deal with another argument, she still had to sleep with him…

Jenny's step faltered at the picture that came with that thought, and she almost took another tumbled, but steadied herself before she fell.

They walked back to Gibbs' car in silence, it wasn't very far sense they were only in the bushes. The drive back to Gibbs' house was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

Once they walked into the house Gibbs automatically walked towards the basement where his precious boat was, but as soon as he remembered that it no longer held his prized possession, he quickly changed his destination to the kitchen.

He knew Jenny was following him so he reached up, into one of the cupboards to the top shelf looking for the bourbon that used to be there. When all he found was a bottle cap he swore. Jenny heard and smirked.

"What's the matter Gibbs? All out of Bourbon? Well it is your fault." Gibbs turned around and glared at her.

"My fault? As I recall _you_ have been drinking it lately too Jen. So as I see it, it's your fault. Maybe _you_ should go buy some!" Jenny just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

She turned on her heal and briskly made her way to the bedroom, slamming the door as soon as she was in.

A few minutes later Gibbs decided to head up to bed as well knowing he didn't have the materials, or the desire he needed to start a new boat.

It was around zero five hundred when Gibbs awoke realizing what happened the night before. He sighed and started to get ready for his morning run.

Once he was showered and changed it was just before zero six hundred.

Jenny was awake and sipping coffee when he walked into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder and passed him a mug without a word.

Gibbs took the steamy liquid without hesitation. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and walked down it the seclusion of his basement.

He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Jethro?" Hollis greeted guarding her voice.

"Hollis." Gibbs replied not wanting to hurt Hollis, but also knowing he had to break off their 'relationship' in order for him and Jenny to have any sort of chance.

"Let me guess." Hollis said, knowing what he was going to say. "I may not be an NCIS agent, but news travels. I heard about her house, I have also heard scuttlebutt that she's living with you till her house gets re-built…am I right?" She wanted to know that this was true before she went off on him again like she did before; there was no way she was making a fool of herself like that again.

"Her house is demolished, she's not allowed in for at least another week because of the fumes. They got my boat too, we have two notes they left, and a pen. I'm hoping Abby can get some leads as to who's responsible." Gibbs informed delaying giving Hollis the news, even though he suspected she already knew, otherwise she wouldn't be asking about the director's house.

"Well, I hope you get the bastards." Hollis said before addressing the subject. "Look Jethro, I know you decided, otherwise you wouldn't be calling, and I believe I know what you're going to say, I just need to hear it…" She said waiting for him to tell her.

"I can't do it anymore Hol, I like her too much." He said knowing she knew who he was talking about, hell it was the reason for the time out in the first place.

"I thought so; I guess I knew from the first time we all met. I just thought I could win you over. Wishful thinking…" Hollis stopped when a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Hollis…"

"I thought you said never apologize!" she teased with a laugh.

"Funny someone once mentioned, they thought it was harder to apologize than not to, besides, it's not a sign of weakness between friends." He teased back.

"Friends, well as a friend, I'm going to give you some advice. You better tell Jenny you love her before you wind up loosing her over something dumb…"

"Hollis she won't listen, she never does, Jenny's too god damn stubborn!" Gibbs said frustrated at how stubborn she was.

Jenny, who had just started to come down the stairs to ask how long until they were going to leave to go in to work, when she heard the last words come out of Gibbs' mouth.

She was already pissed at him from everything that has happened over the past few days, and this just sent her over the edge.

"Stubborn!?!? I'm pissed! Not stubborn! And the reason I'm pissed is because I have to deal with all of your bullshit!" Jenny thought Jethro was talking about her to Hollis, which was why she was so pissed at him.

Hollis who had heard every word laughed in Gibbs' ear while she spoke.

"Trust me Jethro, she loves you, don't mess it up. I'll miss you Jethro." With that Hollis Mann ended the phone call.

Gibbs smiled slightly as he hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. The smile however causing Jenny to get even more pissed then she already was.

"What's so funny Agent Gibbs?! You always talk to her about me, or is this just a one time thing?! Oh wait, you don't do those, at least you say you don't, but who can really know?!..." Jenny then started lashing out, she knew she sounded ridiculous, and probably would regret what she was saying later tonight, but she couldn't believe he would talk about her to…to…_her_!

Gibbs couldn't believe her accusations; it caused his anger to flare just as much as hers, and the next words out of his mouth he couldn't stop.

"You're right _Director _I don't do one time things if you must know, Hollis and I were just saying how we needed to see each other more often, but how you would allow leave unless everything ran according to _your _schedule!"

"Excuse me?!" She spat unbelieving "You can take off what ever time you want, I couldn't give a damn! Maybe if you didn't take your margarita safari, you'd actually have time to take, but no, you just couldn't handle having someone not listen to you!" _Shit _was the first thought as the words slipped out. His face showed just how infuriated the comment made him, his voice came out so deadly low and could that she unconsciously took a step away from him.

"I _quit _Director, and the only reason I did that was because they killed innocent people, when they could have stopped it! At least I didn't turn tail and run before finding out what could have happened like you did in Paris!!" Gibbs voice grew in volume and he stood stock still glaring at the women in front of him accusing her of exactly what she had done. He didn't mean for the last part to come out, but he knew if he tried to take it back she'd only get more upset with him, and that's not what he was aiming for at the moment.

Jenny froze, finally the truth was out; he still was mad at her for leaving in Paris, still hated her for it. She was shook with sadness that he still hated her, but anger filled her vision that he was still trying to blame her for the whole thing.

"I need to get to work, I'll take a cab, don't be late!" Jenny spat as she turned on her heel and exited the basement.

"I'm ready, I'll take you Jen!" Gibbs shouted after, not quite forgiven her, but trying to get past the fight.

"I'd prefer to take a cab, if you don't mind!" Jenny said knowing full well that she'd be at least an hour late if she tried to take a cab, but not wanting to receive any help from him.

"Don't be ridiculous Jen…" Gibbs started to say before Jenny interrupted him.

"Ridiculous now, am I?! I guess that and stubborn goes hand in hand now doesn't it?!" She quipped sarcastically.

"Well you're certainly acting them!" Gibbs said stopping and glaring at her as she turned around.

"Maybe, I just don't want to deal with you." She said, fury lacing her voice.

"Maybe I don't give a damn!" He said in the same voice. "We need to figure out who the hell is messing with us, now if you're really gong to put off the case for another hour in a half or so, just so you don't have to take a twenty minute ride with me, try to argue you're not being ridiculous!" He said grabbing his gun, badge, coat, and keys.

He left Jenny standing there, and went straight out to his car; he started it up, placed his seatbelt around him and was just shifting it into reverse when he saw Jenny coming out of the house, stomping like a four year old that didn't get what they wanted.

Gibbs smiled slightly at her reaction.

"Shut up!" She said trying not to grin herself at her childish behavior, she _was_ still pissed at him, but she had to agree, she was acting ridiculous.

They had just given all of their evidence to Abby and told her to call both of them when and if she got any results.

Gibbs walked down towards autopsy to check in with Ducky and probably ask for some advice on how to deal with Jenny right now, while Jenny made her way up to her office to start on the surprisingly small stack of paperwork that was waiting for her.

It was a little over an hour later that they both got a call from Abby, telling them she got two matches, one from the hair, and one from the pen, the notes, also had partials from the same two matches.

"Okay, now Gibbs, for some reason the girl, did I tell you that the two matches are a girl and a guy…? Well anyways, the girl looks really familiar, but for some reason I can't place her, I haven't seen the guy before, but his match came up almost immediately…" Abby started when she met Gibbs and Jenny at her door, she was explaining this while she walked them back to her babies.

"Abs…" Gibbs said not in the mood to listen to a long winded, off topic story that he could tell was coming.

"Oh, right, here they are…!" She said as she turned her monitor on.

"Son of a…" Gibbs started when Jenny interrupted.

"…Bitch!" she finished his statement as they both saw the two images on the screen indicating the matches.

Abby took one more look at the two images after she heard both of their reactions and looked back at them. Their twin faces of rage, anger, and shock caused her to get very worried, very fast.

Just who were these two, and why were the 'parent's' reacting like this?!

**A/N: So? Bad, good? Let me know what you think, I will try to get the next chapter out to you shortly. Thanks again, hope you like the next chapter^.^**

**Please R&R ****.**


	5. ANImportant!

**A/N: First thing I need to say is SORRY!!!!!!**

**Second thing is, as of yesterday, I got another job. I will no longer have any time to write any more stories or chapters for fanfiction. I am sorry to all of those that were looking forward to the following chapters or sequels to the stories. I am no longer satisfied with the way Second Chances is coming along, and not enough people seem to be liking The Gift of a Fight, or at least they are not informing me that they are happy with it. As for the sequel to Bolt from the Blue, I really do not have time to work on another story, even though it would be the finishing of what I have so far. I am so sorry again, please do not hate me, if I find time somewhere in my busy schedule, I may decided to write another chapter for it, but as of now I am done writing all sorts of stories.**

**~Quibilah.  
**


	6. ANRead!

**A/N: First thing I need to say is SORRY!!!!!!**

**Second thing is, APRIL FOOLS!!!! I would never up and quit a story, so don't worry, I meant to update this last night, but sort of lost internet connection, sorry about that. So yes everything in the last A/N was for April Fools Day, nothing more, the following chapters to everything should be out by the April 11th at the latest. Thanks and sorry again for the joke^.^  
**

**~Quibilah.  
**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long update, I am hoping to update much quicker and finish this story before I have to go back to school…I won't keep you long because its been long enough, so without further ado, chapter 5.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"Son of a…" Gibbs started when Jenny interrupted._

_"…Bitch!" she finished his statement as they both saw the two images on the screen indicating the matches._

_Abby took one more look at the two images after she heard both of their reactions and looked back at them. Their twin faces of rage, anger, and shock caused her to get very worried, very fast._

_Just who were these two, and why were the 'parent's' reacting like this?_

_**Current Chapter:**_

"Gibbs…?" Abby asked after a second of silence in which Jenny and Gibbs continued to stare at the images on the screen.

It seemed to snap Gibbs out of it and he quickly grabbed Jen's shoulders, turned her towards the labs exit and made their way towards the elevator.

Jenny was shocked and some fear made its way into her veins as the images clouded her head, mainly the one image, the image of the brunette man staring back at her with the look he had sneered at her all those years ago…_stop it Jennifer!_ Her inner voice shouted to get her to stop thinking about what happened.

She could feel Gibbs' grip on her and pushing her slightly towards the elevator. The last thing she wanted was to be alone with Jethro, he still didn't know what had happened back then, and she was slightly worried she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret any longer.

She was numbly aware of Gibbs pressing the call button for the elevator, the doors opening, him gently shoving her into the cart before the doors shut. She waited mere seconds before she felt the cart come to a stop and the light dim around her.

She studiously stared at the carts walls putting all of her focus into them. She felt his glare on her, but she ignored it.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked needing to finally know what had happened back in Paris, mere days before she had left him, that night he saw a glimpse of the man that was on Abby's computer screen before he saw her stumble out of the market door way and walked right past him. She hadn't spoken to him that night, nor allowed him to touch her, not even hold her.

He thought he knew what happened and tried to ask her, but she had made some comment about it not being important and she would be fine the following morning. Which, if he were to be honest, she had acted better, but he had noticed she was on guard, and had lost most of her enigmatic lively attitude…then days later; he had woken to find a note telling him she no longer wanted to be with him and that he should move on because she had.

He hadn't made the connection then, or in the many years that followed, she had been acting extremely weird since he had seen the mysterious man and had been slowly pulling away from him…he was just furious at her for leaving like she had, although, now he wished he had put his investigative skills to use.

"Jen?" He repeated after receiving no answer what so ever, not a sound or movement to single she had heard him.

_"Jen?"_ He asked again.

_'Has that always been so shiny?'_ Jenny asked hearing the frustration starting to show in Gibbs' voice.

She closed her eyes briefly as she felt his arms grab her shoulders again and turn her towards him. _'Wow, I never noticed how clean the elevator floor is!'_ she continued to occupy her mind.

Gibbs was starting to loose patience, not with anger, but he was actually extremely worried, anger and yelling he could deal with. This purposefully distracted unwilling to look at him façade, he couldn't deal with, he wasn't sure _how_ to!

He put his hand under her chin as he had done before they had gone to her house just hours ago and lifted gently to bring her gaze to him.

He almost got it when her eyes jumped from looking down to looking up at the ceiling.

_'Oh, look at the reflection of the light on the metal!'_ She was getting desperate; she SO did not want to go through this!

"JEN!" Gibbs somewhat shouted and he saw her flinch slightly. Good, acknowledgement! "Look at me…Jen!" He said lightly shaking her till she very slowly and hesitantly met his gaze. He could see fear, anger, confusion, and pain in it and it just increased his worry.

"Jen, I left it alone in Paris, but now that he shows up again, I'm not letting you out of this elevator or my sight until I get the truth about what happened back then." He said and the both knew he was dead serious. She stared at him and he had to ask the question he wanted to ask back when what ever it was that happened, happened.

"Jen…did he…did he rape you?" He asked and he head slapped himself for the fear he let show in his own voice at the possibility of what the answer could be.

"WHAT?" She was brought out of pretending in an instance. "Raped? NO!" She almost shouted backing out of his hold.

_'Thank god!'_ He said to himself taking a second to close his eyes and breath in a moment.

"He just…he _tried_ to though…" Jenny said turning her back on him hiding from the shame she felt.

Gibbs froze as his eyes snapped open, he should have known just because she said he wasn't successful didn't mean he hadn't tried.

"He…he just…its not important…"

"Don't! Don't you _dare_ say that again!" Gibbs almost shouted at her turning her round again and staring at her with a fierceness she had rarely seen before. "Don't!" He said softer with just as much conviction.

"He said things that I don't want to say…it _wasn't _important, not then, not now!" She shouted back trying to convince herself or him, she wasn't sure.

"Jen! He tries to rape you in Paris, you say you'll be fine, you leave days later, then your house burns down, my boats burned, and _he_ shows up again as the _cause_ of the demolition! How can you say that's not important!" He asked baffled as to what he possibly could have said to her that would cause her to react like she had then as well as right now, and something that she couldn't share with him.

"Excuse me! But as I said, it's not important, I know, therefore _you_ don't need to know." She said, knowing exactly what the note had meant when it said her next prized position would be killed, he was keeping his promise he had made to her all those years ago…the thing was, for her to have to tell Jethro, she would have to admit things she didn't feel strong enough to admit.

**A/N: So? I know it's short, but it's a lot to take in, I am hoping to have the next chapter out very soon. Thanks again, let me know what you though, and there's still the familiar female…hmmm, who is she? Ponder, ponder…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:…Well…so much for having this one out very soon, the only excuse is life got in the way and massive writer's block. But I'm on vacation and hoping to get out some chapters. Don't really know where this is going, but I hope you all like it **

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_He said things that I don't want to say…it wasn't important, not then, not now!" She shouted back trying to convince herself or him, she wasn't sure._

_ "Jen! He tries to rape you in Paris, you say you'll be fine, you leave days later, then your house burns down, my boats burned, and he shows up again as the cause of the demolition! How can you say that's not important!" He asked baffled as to what he possibly could have said to her that would cause her to react like she had then as well as right now, and something that she couldn't share with him._

_ "Excuse me! But as I said, it's not important, I know, therefore you don't need to know." She said, knowing exactly what the note had meant when it said her next prized position would be killed, he was keeping his promise he had made to her all those years ago…the thing was, for her to have to tell Jethro, she would have to admit things she didn't feel strong enough to admit._

_**Current Chapter:**_

Jenny tried to reach for the emergency stop switch to start the cart again, but Gibbs thwarted her attempt, by gently, but forcefully grabbing her hand and shoulder. With his hold he forced her towards him once more so he could read her.

"Agent Gib…" She kicked herself for sounding desperate, but she needed to get away from him.

"I'm not letting you run away from this again…"

"I'm not running away from it! I'm running away from you!" She shouted throwing her hands up in frustration as tears broke into her eyes.

"Why?" Just give me something Jen! Help me get him!" His voice was rising with hers, matching it pitch for pitch.

Jenny just stood there with her arms crossed tightly to her chest locked in a glare with Gibbs. The internal struggle was growing to tell him the truth, but she suddenly remembered something, and escape of sorts.

"Focus on your own past and let mine alone!" As she watched confusion, realization, and confusion cross his face, she continued.

"You knew her well didn't you?" The accusation was clear in her voice, as was the slightest hint of jealousy creeping in.

"If I'm correct, you were rather…intimate with her, were you not? Why don't you go with that and catch her?" She bite out the last syllable and jammed the switch up causing the cart to spring to life.

The doors opened and Jenny marched out of the elevator leaving Gibbs rooted to the spot with his thoughts.

Gibbs had been so focused on finally being able to find out why Jen left him all those years ago that he hadn't given the other image any thought what so ever.

Jen was right, on every note, he did know her well, and intimately, he should be focusing on finding her now…but once this whole thing was over, he was going to find out the truth no matter what!

**NCIS/JENNY/GIBBS! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++ NCIS/JENNY/GIBBS!**

Gibbs took his team to Catherine's house, which looked exactly as it had while he was involved with her.

Gibbs was trying to figure out how Jenny knew about his and Catherine's past when Tony spotted Ginger getting out of her ever so recognizable car.

"Boss…isn't that Mercedes….?" Tony asked recognizing the woman that had picked Gibbs up from the basketball court and many other places.

"Is that not the woman who you kissed goodbye at the elevator not long after the director and I arrived?" Ziva pointed out knowing it was.

That's when it hit him, that time he kissed her goodbye he had turned around just in time to catch Jenny turning away from him with a look of disgust and hurt as she made her way to her new office.

_'Damn it!'_ He scolded realizing that even then Jen had some feelings for him!

"Catherine Jones, you're under arrest for murder, grand arson, trespassing, and threatening of two naval officers…" Gibbs started walking towards his former lover.

"Well, well, well. Took you long enough Jethro, James and I had a bet going you see. Seems he lost…oh, but wait, you haven't caught him yet have you, better hurry!" Catherine threatened walking towards them, having no problem turning herself in; it was all part of the plan.

The read off her Miranda rights on the ride over to NCIS headquarters where they placed her in one of the interrogation rooms.

"Director, we have her down in interrogation, thought you'd like to join." Gibbs said knowing if he hadn't extended the invite and she had found out there would be hell to play…that and the fact he knew she would have some fun interrogating an ex of his…but mostly he liked to see her in that atmosphere, back in her agent role!

Jenny simply nodded before closing the case report and following Gibbs to the elevator and the interrogation room.

"Ready Jen?" He asked before opening the door, he knew Catherine had a temper on her…but then again, so did Jen.

"Just open it!" Jenny snapped grabbing the handle and pushing her way into the room.

"Well, well, we finally meet! The woman who can't keep her hands off of other's things! Sorry about your house dear, I guess my hand just sort of slipped. Woops." She grinned watching the redhead's step falter slightly before she made her way to the left corner of the room keeping her glare firmly on her.

"What the hell are you talking about Catherine?" Gibbs asked wanting answers.

"So you didn't make the connection…and she didn't tell you?" Catherine asked fixing her gaze on the other woman whose face was showing just the smallest hint of fear almost masked completely by a look daring Catherine to continue.

"Come on now dearie, after what James told you in Paris, you didn't make the connection with the note. Hmm, pity, and here I thought she at least had brains. Guess James was right, slept your way to the top did you now?" She goaded watching her face contort to full fear before anger took over.

"What did James say to her?" Gibbs asked, more to solve the case, but if he found out why Jenny was so terrified of the man, then it was a two birds with one stone situation.

"Doesn't matter what he said!" Jenny snapped coming to the table sending her best Gibbs' glare at Catherine.

"Oh sweetie, that won't work on me, have you forgotten I slept with the man you learned that from?"

Jenny was trying to desperately control her emotions; she couldn't believe how much of a reaction this woman was getting from her, she was worse than Dianne!

"James, what does he want?" Gibbs drew it back to the topic at hand.

"Payback perhaps…a show…fun? Who knows? He is crazy that guy, but the question you really want to ask is what he wants with your leggy slut here…"

"Watch it!" Gibbs barked standing before her.

"My, still got your hooks in him do you then?"

"Why did you burn my house and Gibbs' boat?" Jenny demanded trying to steer the conversation away from her and James.

"Oh, no, no, no, dear, first, what James wanted with you. You see Jethro, James here met your tramp back in Paris I hear. Made some threats as she held him at gunpoint. She never tell you bout that Jethro?"

"It wasn't important!" Jenny said desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, but love, it is important, he's following through with that promise he made to you!"

"What promise?" Gibbs demanded taking note of Jenny's face.

"That he was going to kill the person that mattered most to her if she didn't leave Paris, and in essence, the man she loved…"

"That was NOT what he said!" Jenny tried to make it seem like a lie, but Gibbs was watching and saw her eye twitching.

"He thinks she still loves me? Are you two crazy!" Gibbs asked getting the feeling Jenny did…more than he thought.

"Oh Jethro, we don't _think_, we _know_! You see, James never stopped watching your tramp here….yes hun, he was the one who broke into your house just months after you came back here, took the picture you kept in your nightstand…"

"What?" Gibbs asked shocked, now that he thought back to it, there was a week Jenny seemed to be constantly looking over her shoulder. "What picture…?"

"Doesn't matter! What matters here is why you burned our things!" Jenny bit in.

Catherine continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "A very nauseating photo really, the two of you kissing in the rain, where was it exactly darling? Oh right, it was right next to the Eiffel tower! You were holding a black box in your hand. I believe you just proposed and, by the looks of it, she had accepted…"

Jenny slammed her fists on the table keeping her head bent to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes at everything unraveling in front of her.

"Have I said too much?" Catherine asked innocently just before McGee interrupted having just received a call from Tony.

"Boss, Ziva and Tony found James, they tried to bring him in, but he shot at Ziva. Tony said he landed two in her, he says she's fine, but he killed James. Apparently he was protecting a baby…or at least there was one in the next room, they're bringing her in now."

"Thanks McGee, tell Tony to bring her down and Ziva to have Ducky check her out."

"You hear that Catherine, James is dead…"

"I don't believe you!" Catherine refused to believe it, until she saw her daughter; she wasn't going to listen to these lies!

"Looks like you lost your ticket out." Jenny said relief flooding threw her with the knowledge that the man who haunted her dreams was finally gone!

"Oh, fuck you!" She shouted back.

"Not so happy anymore I guess!" Jenny said grinning trying to ignore Gibbs questioning glare and everything that had just been laid bare.

There was a knock on the door before Tony walked in carrying and adorable baby girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Believe me now Catherine?" Gibbs said ignoring the wince of pain that came with how much this child looked like his late daughter.

"Care to share now why you did what you did _hun_?" Jenny said not quite looking at the child yet.

"You! You're the reason for everything! The reason my child didn't have a father! And the reason she won't have a mother anymore either! ..."

Now Jenny looked at the baby Tony was still holding, albeit not happily holding her, but doing so nonetheless.

Those eyes were not the eyes of the man who had haunted her, nor of the woman who sat before her…those eyes were of the man standing beside her.

'No, this couldn't be happening!' Jenny kept repeating in her head turning her stunned gaze to Catherine then to Gibbs, who, by the look of it, hadn't made the connection yet, then back to Catherine.

"Exactly, you stole Jethro from me, and therefore stole the father of my child! Feel like a home wrecker now whore?" Catherine shouted jumping forward at Jenny and pinning her against the wall.

Gibbs was frozen with the knowledge that the child in Tony's arms was his daughter, so he barely was able to react when Catherine jumped at Jenny and pinned her. He unconsciously dragged the raging woman off of Jen, who just stood there with a look of utter shock on her face.

McGee came in then and handcuffed Catherine before taking her to the holding area before she could be transported. Tony took the baby with him, knowing things were going to get real bad, real fast between the two adults.

Jenny's feelings had just been laid on the table…and directly after that it was informed that Gibbs had a daughter…with another woman! This was _not_ going to end well!

**A/N: So? I know it's short, but I mean come on! You finally found out who the girl was, what Jenny was hiding, and **_**why**_** everything was happening! Please review and let me know what you thought and/or what you want to happen in the next chapter. I am thinking one or two more chapters, so what you want will decide. Thanks again, hope you all liked it!**

**~Quibilah^.^**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am soo sorry for how long it's been, I've been really sick, but since I'm out of classes this week for surgery and the following week is spring break, I thought I'd try to get this chapter out and hopefully some others...Anyways, I highlighted the important things from the last chapter because it's been so long, and I'm thinking one more chapter after this then an epilogue…so two to three more chapters total. Read and review ^.^**

**For anyone who's a Doctor Who: River Song/11, I am also working on a mulit –chapter fic because it wont leave me alone, not sure when it'll be out, hopefully soon already finished two chapters of it, not entirely sure of the name yet either, but I do know it'll be rated M.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_He thinks she still loves me? Are you two crazy!"_

"_Oh Jethro, we don't think, we know! You see, James never stopped watching your tramp here….yes hun, he was the one who broke into your house just months after you came back here, took the picture you kept in your nightstand…"_

"_A very nauseating photo really, the two of you kissing in the rain, where was it exactly darling? Oh right, it was right next to the Eiffel tower! You were holding a black box in your hand. I believe you just proposed and, by the looks of it, she had accepted…"_

_ Jenny slammed her fists on the table keeping her head bent to hide the tears that were coming to her eyes at everything unraveling in front of her._

"_You hear that Catherine, James is dead…"_

"_You! You're the reason for everything! The reason my child didn't have a father! And the reason she won't have a mother anymore either! ..."_

_Those eyes were not the eyes of the man who had haunted her, nor of the woman who sat before her…those eyes were of the man standing beside her._

"_Exactly, you stole Jethro from me, and therefore stole the father of my child! Feel like a home wrecker now whore?"_

_McGee came in then and handcuffed Catherine before taking her to the guard waiting to bring her to the holding area before she could be transported. Tony took the baby with him, knowing things were going to get real bad, real fast between the two adults. _

_ Jenny's feelings had just been laid on the table…and directly after that it was informed that Gibbs had a daughter…with another woman! This was not going to end well!_

_**Current Chapter:**_

Gibbs was stuck, he didn't know what to do; go after his daughter he just found out about, or try to talk to Jenny about what just happened.

He had watched as Tony took his daughter out of the room and his gaze lingered on the closed door.

Jenny was numb from everything that had happened in the last few minutes. She couldn't move from her spot on the wall, couldn't stop herself from staring straight ahead with her mouth parted slightly in disbelief.

'_How could he have a child with someone?'_

after a few minutes of neither one being able to move Jenny took a deep shuttering breath which pulled Gibbs' gaze away from the door to her.

When he saw her still slumped slightly against the wall and starring straight ahead he knew he needed to talk to her.

"Jen…?" he asked as he cautiously approached her till he was right in front of her. When she didn't respond at all, he reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched as if he had burned her before snapping her glare to him.

"Leave." She said through clenched teeth trying to stop herself from furthering breaking down and crying in front of him with everything she had worked so long and hard to cover up becoming unraveled in mere minutes.

"Jenny…" he tried knowing she was pulling herself away from him more so than she had before.

"Leave!" she interrupted once again, she needed him to leave before she lost it completely. When he stayed watching her trying to tell if she really wanted him to leave or stay, she turned her back and refused to look at him at all.

He stayed a minute longer before giving up on getting her to talk to him right now before her turned and made his way to leave the room. He paused for a moment when he got to the door looking back once at Jenny standing rigid with her back to him before sighing with frustration and shutting it behind him making his way towards Catherine to find out more about his daughter.

A second after she heard the door close again she felt herself give and slid down the wall pulling her knees up to her chest and breathing deeply trying to control her emotions, and failing miserably.

Abby, Tony and McGee watched as their tough as nails director broke down in front of them, well partially, seeing as they were on the observing side of the interrogation room. All of a sudden Tony felt squirming and knew what was about to happen, but couldn't stop it.

Jenny's head snapped up at the sound of crying on the other side of the glass. Realizing Gibbs' team was watching from behind the glass and they all saw her loose control she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let it out. She stood up using the wall for support, wiped her face, fixed her hair, lifted her chin and made her way out of the room.

All three watched in amazement at the transformation, all too shocked at how quickly she was able to pull herself together they didn't realize where she was headed…until a minute too late. The door swung open abruptly causing all of three to jump nearly ten feet in the air.

"If you can't something to do, I'm sure I can think of something for you." Jenny threatened looking at them with cold eyes, making sure to avoid looking anywhere near the baby.

"I was just asking Abby here what I should do with the bab…OW!" he broke off as Abby stomped on his foot and glared at him to shut up!

Jenny's mask broke for a minute before turning colder.

"Why don't you give it to Gibbs, it's his responsibility, not yours, we're not a daycare center, now get back to work!" she bit before slamming the door behind her and making her way down towards autopsy to talk to Ziva.

"Way to go Tony, seriously!" Abby hit him hard upside the head before stomping out of the room.

"Screwed up there Tony." McGee said following Abby to the lab to start the case write up.

"What the hell did I do? And _what_ do I do with this?" he half shouted holding the crying baby out as he walked to the bullpen hoping to find Gibbs.

"What's her name?" he asked walking up to Catherine who glared daggers at him.

"Oh, so now you want to be involved…"

"Don't even! I didn't know you were pregnant and you never said anything about her. Now what's her name?" he demanded fed up with all of her games.

Catherine starred at him with her head cocked to the side as if trying to figure something out. "Would it have mattered? If you knew about her, would you have stayed?" she watched as he faltered a second before asking her name again.

"Thought so, once your whorre came back…"

"Her name!" his patience was way too far gone for this game.

"You don't want her, you all but admitted that just now!" she was loosing her temper again.

"No, I don't want _you_, my _daughter_ on the other hand, I would have fought like hell to get her away from you, no thanks to you, I won't have to fight very hard…"

"You leave my daughter al…"

"_Our_ daughter!" he shouted shutting her up. "Take a look around you Catherine, do you really think you're going to be allowed to keep her? You've admitted to serious crimes, murder, vandalism, threatening and harassment of two federal agents, a _director_ no less…"

"_She_ deserved it!" her angered roared back at him.

"For _what_?"

"She took you away from me!" he couldn't believe it, she actually was trying to justify herself, and thoroughly believed she had the right to do what she did and expected to get away with it.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I left because of you, she came back to be the director, nothing more, she made sure of it. It's not my fault, it's not her fault, it's yours, now I want to know what my daughters name is, _now_!"

"Eva Rae…"

"How old?"

"Sixteen months, you better take care of her or I swear to God I _will_ kill you and I promise you that." She ground out as he walked to the door.

"Enjoy prison Catherine." And with that he shut the door behind him leaving her to wait for transport.

"Boss! Oh thank you, here!" Tony shouted in relief as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"DiNozzo!" he reprimanded for waking Eva.

"Ah…sorry boss…" his grimace clearly showed he expected another slap, but nothing came.

"Finish the write up and head home." Gibbs ordered grabbing his things and heading towards the elevator. "You have her car seat?" he knew his agents weren't stupid enough to transport a baby without a car seat.

"Uh, boss, I put it in your car already." McGee informed standing to make sure he was heard. With a nod he stepped into the elevator with Eva intending to stop off and grab some baby necessities before heading home.

"Jennifer, how are…oh, are you alright my dear?" Ducky's face changed to concern as did Ziva's when she took in Jenny's face.

"Fine Ducky, how's Ziva?" she asked changing the subject and thanked them both internally for allowing it.

"Refusing treatment, but she will be fine as long as she cleans and dresses it regularly." His gaze turned back to Ziva who grinned at once again getting her way.

"Alright then, I will be off…" She tried jumping down off the table and attempting to get around the doctor who continued to block her path.

"Ah, ah, ah, go home for today, you've still lost enough blood that you shouldn't be working today…or drive home…"

"Ducky!" Ziva moaned trying to get him to allow her to stay at work.

"It's fine, I'm on my way out now, I'll take her." Jenny jumped at the chance. Both looked at her for a minute before Ziva nodded.

"Thank you Jenny." She said as she made her way over to her, grabbing the ointment and dressings Ducky was holding out.

The trip to the elevator was quiet, as was the ride up to the bullpen so Ziva could grab her things. Knowing she had missed something major all she said to Tony and McGee was that Ducky was making her leave early. When she asked Tony to tell Gibbs she was shocked to hear he'd already left a few minutes ago.

Saying goodbye, she made her way back over to Jenny who was waiting in the lift while making sure the door didn't close. Ziva allowed the silence to continue for a few seconds longer before she hit the switch causing the lift to stop.

"Jenny, are you alright really?"

"Ziva…can I come stay with you for a few days…?" was her answer and with Ziva not knowing what had happened exactly she gave the same excuse as before after a moment's pause of curiosity.

"See, I know that's a lit, but that's fine, I'll ask Tony if I can stay with him." Jenny wasn't daft, she knew of Ziva's feelings for Tony and used them to her advantage.

"Why can you not stay with Gibbs?" her mask remained, but inside she was showing a tad of the green eyed monster. However, she watched Jenny's face closely with that sentence she was able to tell that whatever was bothering her so much had something to do with Gibbs.

"Jenny, what happened?" nothing but concern was heard in her voice so after hesitating slightly Jenny took a deep breath and explained.

"She's his…the baby…it's his Ziva." Her voice shook ever so slightly towards the end. It all clicked into place for Ziva and she knew that with on top of everything that happened in the past week, Jenny couldn't take anymore at the moment.

"You have anything that you need to get from his house?"

"My clothes and…well, pretty much everything I needed to replace is there…"

"Do you want help packing?"

"No Ziva, you need to take it easy, besides, there's not too much, it shouldn't take me more than an hour, hour in a half tops." Jenny declined thankful her friend was letting the heavier topic drop.

"Okay, considering you are not in the best state to drive…"

"I have my detail I can call!" she defended quickly.

"And you really want them to see you now?" Ziva knew her to well. "Besides, we _both_ know I've driven with much worse, just don't tell Ducky." Her grin was contagious and soon Jenny was smiling too.

"Alright, alright, just drop me off and I'll call you when I'm done." She relented smiling slightly. After dropping Jenny off, Ziva drove out to the super market so she could have the supplies needed to cook that night.

Jenny was just about finished packing just over an hour after being dropped off when she heard a door open.

Thinking Gibbs was still at work she grabbed her sig from the bed and slowly made her way to the source of the noise. When she heard a baby gurgle she froze, her eyes going wide.

'_No, no, no, no, NO!'_ she thought trying to make her way as quietly and as quickly as she could back to his room to finish packing and call Ziva.

She just stepped inside the room when the floor board creaked. She took a deep breath closing her eyes staying as still as possible hoping he hadn't heard.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked coming around the corner upon hearing the noise only to be shocked with the site.

**A/N: So? What do you all think is going to happen in the next chapter? Let me know what you though and would like to see because currently, I am thinking of two completely different ways this could go, both making two to three more chapters…so let me know hoe you'd all like it to go.**

**~Quibilah**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well…I was surprised I suddenly started to really get reviews on this story…possibly because I realized AFTER I updated the last chapter that I accidentally only listed Gibbs as a main character…not sure, but because of the responses I decided to work on the next chapter to this one instead of 'Truth and Lies' and 'The Gift of a Fight' Hopefully you'll all like it…keep in mind, not sure how well my minds working now…post surgery…not too fun, but lets see where we go…Enjoy^.^**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Eva Rae…"_

"_How old?"_

"_Sixteen months…"_

"_Ziva…can I come stay with you for a few days…?"_

"_She's his…the baby…it's his Ziva."_

_Jenny was just about finished packing just over an hour after being dropped off when she heard a door open._

_She just stepped inside the room when the floor board creaked. She took a deep breath closing her eyes staying as still as possible hoping he hadn't heard._

"_Jen?" Gibbs asked coming around the corner upon hearing the noise only to be shocked with the site._

_**Current Chapter:**_

Jenny exhaled abruptly before making herself move forward into the room to complete her task.

Gibbs took in the view before him and panicked inside. He knew if she left this time, she'd close herself off from him completely.

He watched as she picked up her phone and called someone hastily throwing the rest of her belongings into a box.

"I'm done, can you hurry, please!" she said ignoring Gibbs calling her name again as he walked closer to her.

'_Is that Gibbs?'_

"Yes."

'_I'm on my way.'_

"Thank…what the hell?" Jenny snapped when her phone was taken out of her hand.

'_Hello…Jenny? Are you alright?'_

Ziva, she's fine, stay home, rest." He said before ending the conversation.

"Jen, you wanna talk to me?" he asked trying to get her to respond to him, or at least look at him!"

"No!" She snapped picking up a box and trying to get past him, keeping herself from looking anywhere near him, she didn't think she'd be able to keep herself together any longer if she saw him holding his…child. "Move!" She huffed when he wouldn't allow her past.

"No!" He repeated her words blocking her once again attempting to take the box away from her with his free hand.

When she felt him trying to take the box she yanked it back stumbling slightly on the box behind her causing her to fall back to the bed. The result from trying to catch herself was the box she was previously holding to tumble to the spilling the contents everywhere.

It was as they say, _'The straw that broke the camels back'_ she just couldn't take _anymore_ and snapped.

"Will you please, for _once_ in your life, just listen to me and leave me ALONE!" she shouted as tears started to fall heavily. "Please!" she pleaded through a sob as she pulled her knees to her chest and dig her forehead into them, trying to calm herself.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day Gibbs was frozen, he'd never seen Jenny like this before, and was a little scared, though he'd never admit it to anyone.

He cautiously approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder but her violent flinch away from it made him pull it back.

"Jen, listen to me…"

"No!" Her head snapped up and a look of rage passed her face as she jumped off the bed and jabbed her finger at him. "Do you hear me, no! I will not be _kept_ here and forced to listen to you talk, now give me my phone!" though the tears continued to fall steadily, it wasn't them that told Gibbs she was holding on by a thread and was terrified of what he was going to say.

"Jenny, please, just two…"

"My phone!" she demanded again and waited a second before lunging for it.

Thankfully Gibbs had set Eva on the bed by that time because when she lunged for the phone and couldn't reach it Gibbs held on with the hand that was previously holding Eva. Jenny tried to free herself, but with the state she was in, her strength was mainly going to keep her together…at least as together as she was…

"Two minutes, let me explain something to you…"

In a last ditch attempt to escape what she thought was going to be him pitying her and trying to 'break it to her gently' that her feelings weren't returned and how he thought she was a fool and was embarrassing herself she focused all her strength to her free hand to slap him with enough force it sent his head to the side and his hand flew to his cheek where a red mark was already appearing.

"I said no!" she snapped already regretting it as she snatched her phone from his hand and made her way quickly towards the bathroom dialing Ziva at the same time.

'_Jenny?'_

"Ziva, please hurry…"

'_What's going on, are you alright, Jenny?'_

"Ziva, just please hur…" She was once again cut off again when her hand holding her phone was grabbed.

"Let go!" she said trying to jerk free again, she was less than a step away from the bathroom when he'd grabbed her hand again.

'_Jenny! What's the matter?'_

"You're not leaving!" Gibbs said turning his glare to her…and she'd admit to herself, it scared her. Half his face was deep red and he looked like he himself was about to snap.

"Let. Me. Go!" She bit out again feeling lightheaded from all the fighting and strength she'd used up today along with such little sleep she'd had last night.

"Not this time!" He ground out trying to keep himself calm, but because of the emotions coursing through him, one of the stronger being anger he didn't realize Jenny shake her head and start to sway until her wrist was pulling harder on his.

"Jenny…? Jen? Hey, Jenny…?" not good, so not good, he was getting nothing from her. He gently picked her up and brought her back into his bedroom and set her down as easily as he could. He quickly looked at Eva to make sure she was still alright and smiled as she played with one of Jenny's shirts in the box he'd set her in giggling all the while.

Turning his attention back to Jenny he realized just now how pale she was, apart from how blotchy under her eyes were. He placed a hand on her forehead and frowned deeper when he felt she had a temperature.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom and grabbed two washcloths wetting them both with cold water before making his way back to her and laying one on her forehead while the other he wrapped around the back of her neck.

He knew there was something he should do, but his concern for the woman before him made him forget. His used his fingers to comb through her hair and couldn't help but smile when she turned into his touch.

"You see Eva, this is what happens when people lie, rule number one, don't screw over your partner." He said picking her up and setting her on his lap before continuing to gently comb through her hair.

He wasn't sure how long he continued to sit there, but Eva had fallen asleep and Jenny's breathing seemed to be even now. He probably would have continued to sit there with his girls had the front door not slammed open causing Eva to wake up and start crying waking Jenny as well.

First thing Jenny saw was a beautiful red headed baby girl with blue eyes…second thing was Gibbs standing in front of them in a defensive posture, next thing was Ziva running into the room.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked trying to figure out why she had had her gun drawn.

"Gibbs…is Jenny okay?" She asked holstering her weapon realizing there was no threat and making her way over towards the bed to make sure Jenny was fine.

"Fine…why are you here, I told you she was fine…"

"No, you did _not_ sound like you, Jenny sounded like she was being threatened, she cuts out and I hear _you_ freaking out and calling her name! I thought someone Catherine knew had broken in to try and get the child…" they both heard the deep breath from the bed and turned to see Jenny trying to get out of the bed starring at the child before her in shock, hurt, and sadness.

Jenny had honestly forgotten everything that had happened when she woke up, she forgot about Catherine, that the child was _hers_ and Gibbs', not Gibbs' and her own…and that _hurt_!

"Jenny, are you alright?" Ziva said moving over to her quickly as Jenny swayed towards the ground again.

"Fine, dizzy, but fine…can we go now…?"

"No!" Gibbs jumped in coming into view. "Jenny, we need to talk…"

"No, we don't…"

"Yes, we do. Is what Catherine said true?"

"She has your eyes doesn't she!" She ground out purposefully not answering the question he wanted answered.

"No about Eva, Jen, about you, is that true?" Gibbs was careful not to get his hopes up to high, nor show it because if it wasn't true, it'd take a lot to keep himself together.

Ziva didn't say a word, she didn't know what had happened during interrogation, but she be damned if she was getting involved.

Jenny paused a moment to make herself sound believable. "No, and I said that then!" she answered keeping her head down so he would see her eye twitching, feigning 'dizziness'.

It was almost enough for him to believe it, but he refused till he saw her face to make sure she wasn't lying, they were too good at it now.

"Look at me and say that or I wont believe it…"

"Does it matter? Honestly, would it make any difference whatsoever? No, it wouldn't, so just drop it already!" During this part she was staring at him, and he could tell she honestly believed it wouldn't matter…how wrong she was!

"Yes Jen, it does matter, it matters a whole hell of a lot actually…"

"Why? Huh? Pray tell, because if it is true, Hollis will want to once again make sure I know you're hers? So you can gloat about how you've moved on, when _I_ was the one who left? So you can tell me to stop embarrassing myself because it is _never_ going to happen? Well guess what Jethro; I don't want to hear it, I already know, so just _let_ me _go_!" She finished now standing less than two feet away from him, pleading with him to be kind.

He was floored…by _not_ answering him, she answered him…and though it was what he wanted to hear, it wasn't what he was expecting. Now he realized just how much he'd hurt her with all his remarks about him and Hollis, about his jests about how where they were now was because of her…he didn't want her thinking that…

That was the last thing he thought before he felt himself moving towards her and grabbing her shoulder and the back of her head.

"Not again." He said before kissing her, gently at first but when he felt her respond he poured all the emotions he was feeling at the moment into the kiss, as she was too.

He continued to kiss her as the urgency grew and he started to walk her backwards towards the bed before both collapsed onto it and let their emotions control their movements.

Somewhere in the back of both their minds they knew there was something off, but they couldn't be bothered enough to care at that precise moment in time.

Ziva knew where this conversation was going when Jenny started explaining to Gibbs _why_ it didn't matter if she was telling the truth or not. She stayed silent not wanting to be the thing that causes them both to shut themselves up again, but her eyes went wind when Gibbs grabbed her and kissed her as if his life depended on it.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she saw Jenny return the kiss before carefully and very quietly making her way over towards where the baby was watching the argument with big eyes.

She gently picked Eva up bouncing her slightly to keep her from crying as she made her way quietly towards the door. She made a very small shushing sound as she closed the door behind her, freezing for a moment as it squeaked hoping she didn't interrupt the two. Thankfully they were too wrapped up in each other they took no notice.

"We are just going to give those two some time alone right now." She said softly walking out into the backyard. "Just wait until Abby hears about _this_!And you miss, are to not do _that_ until you are in your thirties you hear me!" She demanded, but it was very unthreatening due to the baby voice it was being said in.

**A/N: …Umm…yeah…that wasn't either of the two ways I had thought it was going to play out…but unless you want another chapter (epilogue) I'm marking this as finished. So leave me a review with what you'd like and I'll either leave it how it is, or add another chapter…also, for those reading my other fics, just to let you know(as this chapter's proof) reviews really do make me want to work faster…hope you all enjoyed it!**

**~Quibilah**


End file.
